Candles
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: 'He was a fool for thinking she'd come out and talk. The flame was no longer flickering, having died out a long time ago. Just like his relationship.' Birthdays are supposed to be special; wishes are supposed to come true. But Eddie felt like crying as he blew out his candle. His birthday wasn't special; his wish didn't come true. For once, Patricia wasn't at his side. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"Make a wish, Eddie," his mom coos, placing his cake in front of him and lighting the candle. The small five year old boy smiles a toothy grin and surveys all his friends. He loves this- it makes him feel so loved, his birthday. It makes him feel like everyone's there _just for him_, it gives him a sense of hopefulness. His mom pecks his cheek and gives him a watery smile before standing back and watching him. Eddie turns to look at her right side, where there's an empty space.

His father is supposed to be there.

But no, Eric Sweet left and Eddie was the result of a failing marriage. He doesn't even miss his dad, he just wants _somebody _in his position. Someone to cheer him on in Little League and pat his shoulder and say 'good job, sport.'

"Eddie?" his mother falters and he turns back to the flame, which dances in front of his eyes. And ever so slowly, he blows out the candle, cheers filling his ears and loud claps vibrating his being.

_I wish that when I find a girl that I really, really like, we'll be together forever. I won't ever leave her._

* * *

"You forgot my birthday!" he accused, feeling hurt. Patricia and he were pretty casual, but she could've at least wished him. He had been under the impression that there was a surprise party on the way, but no. Nothing.

"Okay, yes!" Patricia shrugged out of her suit and wrapped her hair up in a high ponytail, looking stressed. She settled into her night clothes and sighed, back hitting the bed. Eddie felt a slight wash of pity- Patricia was no doubt exhausted after a case today. She was a lawyer, and she had been preparing for today for ages. He never thought it would interfere with his birthday, though. "I forgot your stupid birthday, okay? I'm _sorry_, what do you want me to say, huh?" She massaged her own neck and closed her eyes, a bitter smile crossing her face, a bitter voice exiting her. "What do you want me to say, Eddie? I'm exhausted. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to. Happy Birthday."

But it wasn't enough and he slammed his foot down, "_Patricia_, you can't just- you _know _how much my means to me, so what if you're a _little _tired-"

Her eyes cracked open and she looked positively murderous, "A _little_? I don't know if you've noticed, Eddie, but _I'm _the one making the income here." He winced at her words, feeling weird. According to stereotype, the guy was supposed to be making the money. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in a band," he protested weakly.

"Oh, a _band_," she sneered. "Tell me, then, when was your last concert?"

Silence.

"Why has _no one _heard of you, why are we not making any money from your band?"

"We're just-"

"Face it, Eddie," she scowled. "You can listen to rock stars, but that doesn't mean you are one."

"_Hey_!" he suddenly yelled, feeling tired and hurt and unloved. Birthdays weren't supposed to cause this."I get it, you're tired, okay? But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on _me_!" They had been fighting a lot more over finances, and both were simply drained from them. Tonight seemed to be the same as the others.

"You're right," Patricia suddenly stood. "I'm tired because I'm working my _arse _off and all you're doing is whining about me forgetting your birthday. Who even celebrates birthdays at our age?"

Eddie gulped and opened his mouth, but Patricia pointed to the door. "Go sleep on the couch, I can't deal with you today."

"_Why_? I didn't even say anything, why do _you _get the bed?"

Patricia looked positively boiling as she snatched her wedding ring off her finger and threw it at him. It hit Eddie in the chest and he faltered, stumbling back. "_Patricia_…" he breathed out, looking down at the ring and back at her. He wanted to pretend it didn't happen, but her bare finger was in his line of sight.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't even _marry _you," she spat harshly, getting under the covers, ring finger wearing nothing for the first time in a long time. She turned to her side as Eddie stood frozen.

She was regretting their marriage.

_She was regretting their marriage._

He bent over slowly and picked up her ring, a worried and stunned frown crossing his face. It would get better, right? He gave her one last look, but she was curled up in a tight ball, intent on ignoring him. He looked around the room, instrument after instrument piled in the corners. All of his failures, staring right back at him.

The door creaked open as he left towards the couch. Before reaching it though, he opened his cabinet for some pancake mix ever so quietly. Opened the refrigerator, began flipping pancakes, enough for two. Patricia wasn't asleep and they both knew it, so he took a plate out for her too, placing the pancakes on it and sitting down. He glanced at their closed door eagerly, biting his lip worriedly. Maybe it's hopeless to think she'll come out to talk to him.

She couldn't have meant it, could she?

She loved him.

She _loved _him.

Eddie hastily wiped away some tears from the corners of his eyes and stuck a candle in his stack of pancakes, lighting it. He just stared at the flame for a while- how had everything fell apart? It flickered in front of his eyes, dancing, beautiful, so colorful, so remarkable in the dark of the night. He closed his eyes, pretending he was five again, because everything was just so much _easier _when he was five.

And ever so slowly, he blew it out.

_I wish my relationship was still going well. I wish Patricia still loved me._

And he rubbed his eyes once more to get rid of the tears and looked up, searching the kitchen, waiting for a pitter patter of footsteps. He looked over at her untouched plate of pancakes.

She wasn't here.

He was a fool for thinking she'd come out and talk.

The flame was no longer flickering, having died out a long time ago.

Just like his relationship.


End file.
